


In Sickness and in Health

by sinon



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, au after episode 5, baby fic (sort of), crybaby verse, how does demon breeding work, i'm soft and i want them to be soft too, this is soft in a 'as soft as crybaby can actually get while being serious' kinda way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinon/pseuds/sinon
Summary: Ryo had a plan and nowhere in his plan did he have room for birthing and raising a literal demon child.





	1. Unplanned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a self indulgent baby fic because why not?

Ryo was sick. Of that he was mostly sure.

When his vomiting started last week he was able to easily write it off as something he ate. A bad case of food poisoning which he did not allow himself to think too closely about, considering all he had eaten the night before were some slices of toast and tea. When it hadn't stopped, he'd attributed it to a stomach bug or maybe the flu. His body was sore and although he didn't have a fever, his vomiting hadn't stopped so that must have been it. He took fluids and medicine and thought that was that. 

His vomiting did not stop. It wasn't too bad most days, just bouts of nausea that oftentimes got so bad he needed to rush to the bathroom, but would pass pretty quickly.

Jenny was of no help. She'd be there with a towel for him to wipe his face on some days, like today.

“What?” He asked when he looked at her. She was grinning, as she normally was, but her eyes held mirth and amusement that was not normally there.

She shook her head, still grinning. “Nothing.”

He rinsed his mouth in the sink and frowned at her through the mirror. “If you have something to say, then say it.”

“Was just thinking about when this all started, is all.”

Ryo scoffed. “It's been nearly three weeks, you know that.”

“I do.” 

Ryo didn't have the energy to deal with her right now and decided it best to just let her be amused by whatever it was that amused her and went into his room to get dressed for the day. 

It wasn't until later when he googled his symptoms and really thought about when this all started that his mind, against his better judgment, started connecting some dots.

He typed _Nausea and vomiting with no other symptoms_ And clicked on someone’s question that was similar enough to his predicament. 

The first response asked what they were doing before they first noticed the symptoms. He scrolled through that when the asker wrote about some event they had attended.

It was a couple of questions down that made him pause.

_Are you sexually active? Are you late? Sounds to me like it might be morning sickness._

Ryo stopped and really thought back. The last time he remembered being healthy was when-

But no. That was impossible. He and Akira were men. He couldn't be… but what if he was? He didn't know what sort of things a demon was capable of doing when it came to breeding. He couldn't write it off so easily when he didn't know how these things worked or if these things could occur. 

The part of him that liked to keep things neat and organized told him that he had to call Akira in order to figure this all out. Simple and efficient. But the part of him that he didn't like to think about, that part of him that was currently winning, wanted to curl up into a ball and never mention this to anyone, much less Akira.  
He settled for continuing his own work and planned to revisit this problem later on. He was a busy man and he couldn't be expected to deal with this sort of stuff right now, he tried to make it seem logical but a part of him whispered _coward_ in the recesses of his mind.

Akira was supposed to be the one who needed to get himself together, but as it was now Ryo was the one who couldn't look at the other.

He wished it was the sex that made him feel so affected. Akira was going about his days like nothing happened between them and Ryo wished he could too. He wished he could blame it on the sex, wished he could blame this feeling on the new found physicality of their dynamic, but he couldn't, not exactly anyways. It wasn't the sex, it was the consequences that made his skin crawl and his chest feel close to bursting. Consequences that he wasn't sure even existed but he was too _afraid_ , maybe, to say anything. 

When he finally dropped Akira home and made it back to his own, he could finally breathe.

Jenny was grinning more smugly than usual.

“What?” Ryo asked, his patience after such a long day wearing thin.

“Are you going to tell him?”

Ryo rubbed his temples. “Tell who what?”

“Akira,” she said simply. “About the baby.”

Ryo felt his blood run cold as he stared at her. It was true that Jenny was very perceptive and oftentimes knew a lot more than she really should, but there was no way she could be saying this to him right now.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” he told her and her grin widened

“Of course, my apologies,” she said not apologetic in the slightest. “But you really ought to start taking better care of yourself.” She looked at his belly almost fondly and it made his whole body shudder. This was not a look that suited her.

“I'm not preg- I'm a man,” he told her. “Whatever it is that you're thinking, it's impossible.”

If she were anyone else she would have probably rolled her eyes, but the gleam in them told him that she was thinking him childish. “Of course, of course.”

That did not stop her from placing prenatal vitamins on his dresser the next morning and if he wasn't busy panicking, he'd stop to wonder if they would really work on a demon spawn. 

 

It had been almost a month. He and Akira were moving along with his list and his plan was going perfectly, if he didn't account for the nausea and recent mood swings.

Everything was going according to plan, nothing was different, or at least he told himself so. Akira hadn't asked Ryo to _help_ him and Ryo was perfectly fine ignoring what Akira may be doing to satisfy himself. That did not stop him from being curious though, especially on days like today where they were surrounded by women, for an interview Ryo had scheduled, and Akira didn't so much as glance at any of them.

“So you're a professor, right?” A women to his left asked him. Her lips were glossy and her pencil skirt skin tight, but Ryo hardly noticed. “That's impressive.” She was pressing herself closer to him by the minute and Ryo would have easily ignored it if it weren't for the growl that came from his right side.

He looked over to Akira to see him baring his teeth in a snarl. He seemed angry first and then shocked when he realized that the sound had come from him. The woman hurriedly excused herself, but the men hardly noticed.

“What was that?” Ryo raised a brow.

“I don't,” Akira started, turning a bright shade of red for how dark his skin was. “I don't know.”

And that's when things started to change. It was little things at first. He's not even sure Akira realized what he was doing most of the time. 

Akira would fetch him a jacket when the room got too cold or would get him a glass of water when he'd gone too long without a drink. He'd tell Ryo to _slow down its dangerous_ when he'd speed down a particularly narrow street and would ask him if he's eaten yet and when he'd say no, he'd grab a fruit from the kitchen and toss it at him as if it were normal. Ryo would have marked it down and passed it off as Akira trying to be his _friend_ in the same way that he was friends with _her_. But then things got a little weirder. 

“Are you going to bed?” Akira asked him one night after they'd gone demon hunting. He was lying face down on the couch trying to ride out the high of the hunt in the safest way he recently figured out how, by lying perfectly still until his body calmed down.

“I'm not tired,” Ryo said from behind his computer screen. He began to type once more and he heard Akira growl.

“You need to get rest,” Akira demanded causing Ryo to pause.

“Why?” He asked.

Akira stopped growling. “I-I don't know. You just do.” 

Ryo cared for Akira’s wellbeing. He cared more about his than his own, but having Akira caring for him was... strange. 

“If you're tired, you can go to bed,” he said simply.

Akira mumbled something into the cushion.

“What was that?”

Akira raised his head slightly, not looking at him. “Come with me.”

Ryo paused once again. “Oh.”

Akira looked up and flushed. “No! That's not- that's not what I meant!”

Somehow that annoyed Ryo. “Then what did you mean?”

“Just sleep,” Akira mumbled. “I want to sleep… with you.”

Ryo wanted to ask why, he needed to ask why, but he didn't. He simply put aside his laptop and stood up. “Okay then.”

“Okay?” Akira perked up.

“Yes.” Seeing how bright Akira smiled at him made his annoyance go away.

He should ask himself why Akira was acting so clingy even for him, but being wrapped up in his arms and his blanket made him feel too comfortable and _safe_ to really want to question anything right now. He felt his stomach shift and he clenched his teeth when he remembered just why he hadn't allowed himself to be this close to Akira in a while.

 

Then something else happened. Ryo was just turning off his camera when Akira stepped up to him and dropped a demon down at his feet. Ryo looked at it, dismembered and covered in blood and then looked up at Akira for some sort of explanation. He seemed to be waiting for something to happen. If Ryo didn't know any better he would say he looked like a puppy waiting to be praised. “What is this?”

Akira grinned with far too much teeth for it to be endearing, and yet. “It's for you.”

 _Why._ “What am I supposed to do with this.”

That seemed to upset him and Ryo quickly fixed his words. “Thank you?” If Akira were smaller maybe he'd expect to be patted on the head but as it were, Akira only moved toward the car after having made sure that Ryo accepted his gift? offering? Ryo wasn't quite sure what it was to be honest but he didn't bother asking as Akira changed back and got in the car. 

When Ryo had arrived home he'd thought that taking a bath would be a good idea. It wasn't until he'd undressed and stood in front of his full length mirror that he realized that this was a horrible idea. Standing there, bare, was not something to be ashamed of particularly, it was the fact that he could see he'd gained weight that had him staring at his reflection. He stood sideways and he could see his belly protrude just a bit more than was normal for him. He'd always been thin. No matter what he ate, he wouldn't gain weight. So it was this, standing before his mirror bare and _bigger_ that made him finally _finally_ realize that maybe this was actually happening. 

When he stepped out of his bathroom after his bath to see Jenny standing silently beside the door he sighed and turned to her.

“Jenny,” he started and waited for her to turn to him as well. “We seem to have a bit of a problem.

She waited for him to gather his thoughts and didn't seem shocked when he finally did.

“I seem to be carrying the spawn of something less than human.” Perhaps it was a strange way to phrase the fact that he might be carrying a _baby_ but Jenny beamed nonetheless.

“It would seem so.”

“I have to find a way to get rid of it.” Jenny’s face fell slightly at that but he couldn't be bothered. He had a plan and nowhere in his plan did he have room for birthing and raising a literal demon child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back with more self indulgent writing of my current fixation. Let me know what you think and if I should continue this !! I'm still trying to get their characterizations down so sorry if its ooc or something lol
> 
> find me on tumblr @ [k0zume](http://k0zume.tumblr.com)


	2. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 2!! 
> 
> (just a heads up abortions are mentioned very briefly)

It was almost like it knew what he was planning because the days that followed were dreadful. He couldn't even get a moment of peace without it making itself known with a well placed punch to his gut or kick to his bladder. He wasn't sure how demon breeding worked but he was pretty sure it wasn't supposed to be _moving_ quite so much this soon. 

“What's wrong, Ryo?” Akira asked, worried. His brows were scrunched and it would be cute if his stomach would stop clenching and cramping and all around making him want to spill his own guts.

“Nothing,” he said, mentally cursing at _it_. He would punch himself in the stomach if it would get it to stop but he didn't want to alarm Akira. He would leave that for when he was alone. 

_That is enough_ he tried to mentally yell and the responding kick made him curse under his breath. 

“Are you okay?” Akira asked, suddenly a lot more worried. “You're not getting sick, are you?”

“I'm fine,” he said through clenched teeth.

If the newfound violence in his abdomen wasn’t enough. He started having other side effects. Nights were probably the worst. When he finally got around to going to bed he had strange dreams. He didn't really remember most of what happened when he woke up but he remembered a feeling of something akin to fear and then a calmness that left him lying there for minutes after waking up when he'd usually not allow himself time to just relax. Although, there was one thing he remembered from these dreams. 

Feathers.

Lots of feathers. Sometimes there was so much that they surrounded him, choked him so that he couldn't breathe without getting a mouthful of them. Other times, he remembered them being soft and listless. Those were the nights he preferred. 

He had no idea how the dreams, or maybe nightmares, lead to the feathers but they always ended up being the most prominent part of his mind in the moments leading up to actually being awake.

Most days, by the time he'd get up to perform his morning tasks, his dreams and the feathers were forgotten so he didn't pay them much attention. Except, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something. 

He was not the only who was acting strangely. He found that Jenny’s eyes, while normally glazed over and not really looking at anything in particular, were now following him. They stared at him when he entered or exited a room or especially when he was going down the stairs, but they never focused on his face, no, her eyes were lower. She stared at him like she expected him to throw himself down the staircase or figure out another way to harm himself. Her concern would almost be sweet if it wasn’t so unnerving. He’d wondered, for a second, if she ever wanted kids of her own but waved away the thought quickly because it seemed unlikely and almost wrong.

Akira, too, was different. He was still endearing in his naivety and still tried to get Ryo to stop working in ways that should be annoying, like throwing balled up pieces of paper at him or complaining that he was hungry until Ryo suggested they go get something to eat, but other than that he started sitting closer and touching Ryo more.

Ryo hadn’t really noticed at first. They were friends, maybe even best friends so he normally allowed himself to be closer and more free when it came to him, but he’d always been aware enough to keep a respectable distance. 

He was reading documents with Akira’s head in his lap when he realized that, even as close of friends as they were, this wasn’t necessarily a normal occurance for them. Though perhaps he should not have been so surprised considering they’ve shared a bed in more ways than one.

“Are you wearing a new cologne or something?” Akira asked, sniffing the air like a rabbit.

“No,” Ryo replied not paying Akira much attention, or at least he was trying not to. He could feel the warmth of Akira’s skin through the fabric of his pants and it was making the hours of work catch up to him.

Akira hummed and sniffed again, eyebrows going up and down as he tried to figure out the smell.

“What?” Ryo asked this time.

“You smell different.”

Ryo raised a brow. “Different?”

Akira was quick to reassure him. “A good different! Like… like I don’t know. It’s nice.”

“Nice?”

Akira flushed when Ryo looked down at him. “Stop repeating everything I say.”

“You think I smell nice?” Ryo asked again just to see his face darken.

“Well,” Akira started, face growing warmer the more he spoke. “You always smell nice, but you smell nicer now. You sure you’re not using a new shampoo or something?” He was grasping at anything to get Ryo to stop looking at him but Ryo was having too much fun.

“I’m not,” he told him. “Same bath products as usual.”

“Maybe you got sprayed with something,” Akira mumbled as he rubbed his cheek against Ryo’s thigh. It quickly made him drowsy enough to fall asleep on his lap. Ryo sighed as he looked down at him. Amon may have made his features sharper and more prominent but there was no hiding the softness in his face when he slept. His stomach gave a small kick.

“Yeah, I know,” he said softly. He should tell him, he just wasn’t sure how or if it was actually a good idea to get him involved. He got a harder kick in response and sighed before going back to his reading. 

 

For the most part he liked the closeness they shared, or more likely, he was given. Akira was a very touchy person but he'd always tried to keep his distance from Ryo, probably assuming that Ryo didn't like to be touched. He seemed to have forgotten ever having a problem with it. 

It was nice.

But there were times where Akira would hug him after getting excited over something and _it_ would choose that specific moment to be the perfect time to kick Ryo excessively. He would quickly turn his body away from Akira and it made him feel foolish. The shame made him feel like a pubescent boy trying to hide a boner from someone who had gotten too close.

Ryo had, of course, been planning how to get rid of the thing. He couldn't exactly go get an abortion there would be too many questions he didn't feel like answering. He also couldn't just throw himself down the stairs. The likelihood of himself losing the baby was very low considering his stairs were not that high. There was also the fact that he might break his leg and be forced to go into the emergency room for a cast which he'd rather avoid too. No. He needed something more controlled, he just had to figure out how. 

He got a violent kick to his stomach that winded him and knocked him off his feet. He hit the ground hard on his knees and coughed until he felt he could breathe again. He glared at nothing, breathing harshly through his mouth and mentally screamed. It wasn’t doing anything in its favor. It was getting increasingly difficult to control and hide it. He had to figure this out soon.

With one last shaky breath he got up on his feet and made his way to his laptop. Until he figured this out, there was work to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read all the comments from the first chapter like 50 times each it made me so happy that a lot of you seemed to really like this idea! Comments are very much appreciated it gives me the push to keep writing !
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ [k0zume](http://k0zume.tumblr.com) if you have any ideas to add or just wanna chat :D


	3. Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I am here with a new chapter!  
> Quickly addressing some comments before you read: this is sort of a baby fic and Ryo is ultimately keeping it, so if you were expecting something else sorry!! Also in this fic Ryo is a hermaphrodite internally while in human form, but he is unaware of this so far!
> 
> Now on to the chapter!

Ryo was very good at avoiding things that he did not want to think about. As such, he ignored the looks from Jenny and Akira’s growing closeness and thought about how to go about his situation. He supposed he could bribe a surgeon to remove it no questions asked and no medical records kept, but he'd probably have to end up getting rid of them anyways. That was looking like his best option even if he'd have to worry about other complications that might arise as result of the removal. He had nothing to base this off of, no other half demon fetus has ever been removed to his knowledge, and thus had to be prepared for anything to occur during and after the fact.

Except he wasn't prepared. Even with how efficient and effective he was on his own, he'd need help. From the looks Jenny has been giving him she probably wouldn't want to assist him in the extraction. 

He could probably ask that spider demon girl. Miko was that her name? She seemed unbiased and unemotional enough to handle something like this, while also not being a complete moron. 

But then again, there was no loyalty. She might offhandedly mention this to Akira and then he'd have gone through all this effort alone for nothing. 

Perhaps he could hire people to assist him in the aftercare as well, even if it did lead to more blood on his hands in the long run.

Perhaps he should have made more friends. He sighed. He needed to get Jenny to agree to his point of view to uncomplicate things for himself.

He stood as Jenny walked through the door with arms full of groceries neither one of them would eat before they went bad.

“Jenny,” he said and she paused for a second feeling his seriousness before she continued on her way past him toward the kitchen.

“Jenny, we have a matter to discuss.”

“Oh?” 

Ryo felt his eye twitch. “Don't play coy, it doesn't suit you.”

“I wouldn't dare.”

He sighed and jumped into it as casually as he could. “I've decided to have it removed surgically. We need to get things prepared.”

She placed a pack of sodas, a melon kind that Akira was fond of, in the cupboard before shaking her head. “I can't do that.”

Ryo thought as much but argued nonetheless. “Excuse me?” 

“I will not do that.”

“Do you hear yourself, Jenny?”

“I do,” she nodded.

“You must not considering you just refused to do your job.”

She looked at him with steel in her eyes, she was angry, Ryo knew that much.

“I have no time to coddle you, Jenny. Whatever motherly instinct is taking over, shove it away and do what you've been told.”

“No.”

“What is with your need for this to take place,” Ryo said, annoyed, voice rising with every word he spoke. He was almost yelling now and it showed to his frustration with the situation. If she would just _get it_ it would make things so much simpler.

She looked up at him and her grin was not as crazed as it usually was. There was a sanity to her look that he was unfamiliar with. “You're making a mistake.”

Again, he argued. “Excuse me?”

“You can't do this.”

“This was not part of the plan, you better than anyone should know this.”

“I do. I do know this. This,” she pointed to his stomach. “Was not foreseen, but you need to go through with it.”

“What is with your obsession with the child?” He hardly ever referred to it as such, but her words were jumbling his thoughts.

“The child is your salvation,” she looked so close to pleading it made him stop. Her smile had fallen off her face, eyes wet with unshed tears. It was enough to make him freeze where he stood. She looked so much unlike herself that it had him see her, really see her for the first time since he'd come to know her.

Ryo looked into her eyes and thought of dark skies, stars, and feathers. He thought of the moon and the cliff where he'd first went away with Jenny. He felt anger and grief so deep it cut into his bones. The pain wasn't his own but it might as well have been with how powerful it hit him.

“Ryo,” she looked at him. “You must do this, you have to, no matter what anyone says. You have to do this.”

Ryo felt something slide down his cheek and he looked down to see a drop of water fall to the ground. He raised a shaking hand to his face to discover that he was crying. These tears, too, couldn't have been his own for he'd never cried before, but who could they belong to if not him.

He nodded his head slowly. “Okay,” he whispered. He didn’t understand why he agreed, but it was almost impossible for him to even think to disagree with her when she looked like that. “Okay.”

Jenny smiled. Not a grin, but a smile. Ryo couldn't find it in him to smile back but the pain in his chest lightened slightly and the movement in his abdomen was gentle.

 

Ryo was not sure how to tell Akira, or if he should mention it at all. Perhaps he could hide himself away for a while, claiming to make preparations for their plan, and come back with the child as Jenny’s and not his.

A couple of nights after his talk with Jenny, they went out for a hunt. The night started out like many before. Ryo had arrived at Akira’s house late at night and watched as Akira jumped down from his room’s balcony, that girl gave him a disapproving look from her own, as always, but they were speeding down the street before she finished weighing the need to yell against waking her family up with her yelling.

Tonight they decided on a demon that had been snatching people from the shadows. Drunks in back alleys and workers on a late night builds where there was no one around to hear their scream for miles. Ryo had been tracking the demons movements for the last couple of weeks and he was positive they’d be able to find him tonight.

They were waiting in a lot full of crates that tended to be a hunting ground for the demon on nights where workers were hauling crates off trucks for storage. Tonight, there were workers moving cargo onto a more empty part of the lot. There were maybe about 15 people total, not including the two of them. A kick. Or the three of them if he was being technical though he usually didn't count _it_ no matter how many kicks he had to endure.

Alone these men wouldn't have stood a chance. Ryo thought about the screams and the bloodshed that would have gone down without anyone's knowledge until the next set of workers discovered their bodies, mangled and torn apart, if there was anything left of them to find, that is.

Ryo shuddered in anticipation and Akira frowned, holding out his clawed hands as if he made to touch Ryo.

“Are you cold?”

Before Ryo had a chance to answer Akira’s ears perked up. 

Everything was quiet except for the occasional muffled voice of one of the workers as they chatted, but Akira had heard something else. Ryo grabbed his camera and pointed it toward Akira, readying himself to hit record when the time was right.

There was movement to the left of them. A shadow that passed by too fast for him to have seen it, but the fine hairs on the back of his neck stood and he knew the demon was close.

A scream tore through the air, high and loud, before it stopped just as suddenly as it began. Ryo hit record.

“What was that?” One of workers said.

“I don't know.”

“Wait where's Takuma?”

They looked amongst themselves and noticed there was someone missing. One of them grabbed a crowbar and it took everything in Ryo not to laugh. What use would a crowbar be against a demon that was out for blood.

“Who's out there!” One of them called as the rest huddled together in mock bravery as they too grabbed various tools to arm themselves. “Show yourself!”

A large shadow stepped closer toward them before coming into the dim light and appearing before them.

The demon was grotesque. Tall and huge, easily towering over them all, and covered in what looked like scales. It's eyes were small red slits with his head more teeth than face. It slobbered, a thick black liquid, as it laughed at the workers. 

It wasted no time in swiping a clawed hand at them, impaling one of the men on its nails.

Ryo aimed his camera at the scene in front of him and zoomed in to see the demon rip the head off one of the men with his teeth. Akira yelled and charged at it before he could claw his way to the other men. 

The workers scattered like ants and Ryo was tempted to shoot them in the legs to keep them from running but luckily for them, he was in a merciful mood. They hadn't seen Akira transform so they were off the hook, for now. Ryo could always track them down later if he needed them disposed of.

Akira grunted as the demon managed to punch him in the gut but he dodged as it chomped down it’s viscous teeth. The demon was holding its own pretty well against Akira and Ryo could feel his own blood pumping through him with adrenaline as Akira sunk his claws into the creatures neck. The demon screamed and then pulled away, readying to charge once more.

It stopped suddenly and sniffed the air. “What's that?” He slobbered all over himself as he moved his face back and forth, smelling something that escaped both Akira and himself if Akira’s confused face was anything to go by.

Akira paused too which showed that he was still mostly in control of himself. 

The demon looked straight at the camera, and thus Ryo, and moved its huge mouth into a smirk before looking back at Akira and screeching out a laugh. His laughter was loud and almost painful to the ears as its pitch went to decibels the human ear couldn't hear.

“You-” he tried to say between chokes, slobber falling freely down the sides of his mouth like streams. “Oh this is rich. Selene talked about you but this-” he howled and croaked, growing wilder and more animated. He tried to say something else but the only words Ryo could understand were ‘Amon’ and ‘heat’ and ‘hilarious.’

Akira too grew annoyed as the Demon kept laughing and didn't bother to keep himself alert, showing that he no longer saw Akira as a threat.

“Amon could never resist a bitch in heat,” he said finally, amusement staying in the lines of his mouth.

“What are you talking about?” Akira demanded as the demon turned to Ryo, smiling mockingly, teeth glinting threateningly if that were possible.

Ryo felt a shiver run down his spine, his blood running cold in his veins. “Akira,” he said more composed than he felt. “Kill him.” The fear rooted him in his place and the camera did not waver, he would thank his steady hands later, but right now, he felt his whole body panic.

This caused the demon to start up again, hollering and roaring before he stopped suddenly, too sudden, and made his way toward Ryo

Ryo didn’t have time to react before the demon was upon him, grabbing him around the waist and carrying him into the air. Wings, that Ryo hadn’t noticed before had erupted from his back and Ryo, in his surprise, dropped his camera. 

“Ryo!” Akira cried out before taking off after them.

Ryo could hardly hear anything beside the wind whipping around him and the blood pounding in his ears. The demon’s slobber was dripping onto him and Ryo had enough conscious thought to feel disgusted.

“Let him go!” Akried yelled as he neared them and the demon laughed before loosening his grip on Ryo and dangling him by one of his arms.

“Are you sure you want me to do that?” He mocked and Akira cried out.

“No!”

“You really can’t make up your mind, can you?” He smirked down at Ryo. “Indecisiveness is not the best trait for a parent,” he laughed before throwing Ryo up and catching him with his other arm. Ryo’s eyes were moist with his need to keep blinking to keep the wind out of his eyes but he knew that they were up high. He probably wouldn’t survive the fall.

The demon tossed him again before catching him around his ankles. He looked down. No, he definitely would not survive the fall. 

Akira charged at the demon but was stopped by the demon using one of his wings to bash Akira away. 

“Do you really think attacking me is a good idea?” The demon asked. “I might _accidently_ let go.” Ryo felt his stomach churn. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to yell or vomit.

“Don’t hurt him!” Akira roared. “Don’t you dare hurt my friend!”

The demon stopped his grinning and looked down at Ryo confused before looking sad for him. “Friend? Yikes.” Ryo would have probably gotten along with the demon in another life. 

“I haven’t told him,” Ryo choked out, nothing more than a harsh whisper. “He doesn’t know.” He didn’t know why he said this, perhaps he was hoping for sympathy or was trying to buy some time, but the demon once again grabbed him by his waist and sighed heavily.

“Sucks to be you,” he said and then threw Ryo in the general direction of Akira and disappeared into the darkness with one last laugh.

Ryo had never really imagined what it would be like to fall. Perhaps a part of him thought life would slow down and allow him time to contemplate the things he failed to accomplish, but in actuality he was falling much faster than he’d ever thought possible.

The wind was lashing out and whipping around him, seemingly wrapping around him in a vice grip, but still never enough for him to ever grab on to. It was a strange feeling to have the air almost hold him as gravity weighed him down. He closed his eyes and braced for the impact that would kill him. But.

It didn’t come.

He swallowed a deep breath and coughed, opening his eyes to look up into Akira’s face that was just as panicked at he guessed his own was. His body was warm and solid against Ryo’s side, nothing like the cold wind, and Ryo’s heart sped up in exhilaration and relief. They were both breathing heavily, looking at each other before Ryo let out a breathless chuckle that was the closest thing to a laugh he’d ever made. Akira looked down in shock and awe before joining him. His laugh was loud and bright and Ryo felt lighter than he had in the air.

“I can’t believe that just happened,” Akira said between laughs. “What did he want with you?”

Ryo felt his heart and stomach in his throat. He survived the fall and he could survive this too.

“He could sense something about me,” Ryo said.

Akira’s eyebrow rose and he pursed his lips slightly in confusion.

“I seem to be growing a half-demon child.” At Akira’s continued confusion, Ryo rolled his eyes slightly. “I'm having your spawn, you idiot.”

Akira’s eyebrows rose higher than they ever had before and he almost dropped Ryo.

He blinked and opened his mouth a couple times before settling on, "What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (did anyone see my obscure mention to the fall of lucifer and how akira is the one who catches him this time???? no?? ok)
> 
> I left u on a cliffhanger i'm sorry lol  
> Also I write this while on my way to school on the bus (which is pretty much my only free time) so it takes me around a week to a week and a half to write something I'm pleased with. Keep the comments and kudos coming though bc it was literally a comment that got me to finish editing this !! I love that u have been loving this! It makes me happy!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ [k0zume](http://k0zume.tumblr.com)


	4. Anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u like this chapter. It's soft.

“I must have heard you wrong,” Akira said as he shook his head and allowed Ryo to go back on his feet.

“You didn’t.”

“But you’re a guy!,” Akira cried, gesturing to Ryo’s body as if to emphasize his maleness. “And I’m a guy!”

Ryo glared at him slightly. “I am aware of that.”

“How is this even possible?”

“I don’t know that yet,” Ryo told him honestly. “I’m assuming it has something to do with your newfound demon biology.”

“You’re having a baby,” Akira said suddenly soft, looking at where Ryo’s stomach was covered by his jacket. Ryo had to stop from wrapping his arms around himself. Akira’s eyes widened slightly. “You’re having my baby.”

Ryo felt his skin itch. “Baby isn’t the right word, it’s certainly not the word I would use.”

Akira’s face was so soft and excited all at once, Ryo didn’t know whether to cry or throw up. He should have guessed that Akira would go all mushy over something like this.

“We’re having a baby.”

“ _I’m_ having a baby,” Ryo corrected him and ignored the way the wings on his head fell slightly. “Not that I would call it a baby as I’ve said before, it’s a demon, hardly the human equivalent of a baby. We don’t even know what it’s going to look like. Besides, Jenny seems fond of it, I’m giving it to her.” He hadn’t actually thought of doing that last part at all but he could feel himself panicking with Akira’s eyes on him. Ryo walked away slightly when he spotted his camera through the corner of his eye and hoped that was the end of the conversation.

He’d told him. That was as much as he owed him, anyways. That was enough, no matter what his downcast wings said.

“I need to go back to my house and review the footage before we decided what to do about the demon,” he changed the subject and Akira transformed back into his human form, oldy downcast as he got into the car and nodded along to whatever Ryo started saying. Ryo, himself, could not tell you what he started saying either.

 

“Welcome home,” Jenny said as he walked through the doorway. Ryo wanted to groan, but he'd already been so out of character tonight he thought it best to refrain from such behavior. “You look like a mess.”

He couldn't stop himself from glaring at her. “I almost died, so yes I'm a bit of a mess right now.”

She was on him in a second, running her eyes over his body to look for any injuries.

“I'm fine,” Ryo waved her away. “I told him.”

Jenny stopped her inspection to look into his eyes, grin widening. “And?”

“And that's it. I told him. What did you expect?”

Jenny's grin deflated just a bit but she still looked glad as far as Ryo could tell. “This is a start.”

Ryo narrowed his eyes. He should have figured that she would be up to something, she always was, although it was usually something they were up to together. “What are you planning?”

She shook her head. “Time will tell.”

“You're not usually this cryptic.”

She waved his comment away this time. “Are you hungry?” She asked even though she knew his answer.

“No,” he responded anyways. “I'm going to my room because with all the excitement,” he went on sarcastically, “We didn't get our target.”

“The demon escaped?” She looked surprised, well as surprised as she could be when not allowing herself to drop her grin. 

“It was the demon's life or mine,” he told her, annoyed, as if having to choose himself was an inconvenience. 

She nodded, understanding, and bowed slightly before walking off. This left Ryo to go to his room and not mope because he didn't do that. He would, however, allow himself some frustration at being unable to cross a target off his list. 

Akira had been quiet on the way home. Ryo could hardly fault him. This news that he sprung on him was a lot to digest and he doubted that he would have no feelings about this. Ryo often thought that Akira was too soft for his own good especially with something like this. Ryo didn’t want soft, he didn’t, no matter how nice it had been to be the focus of that smile for once. 

 

They hadn’t seen each other in a couple of weeks. It’s not that they were avoiding each other, although they might as well have been since they didn’t reply to the others texts until hours later and always seemed to be too busy to see each other. It was fine. Ryo preferred this. It allowed him time to think and distance himself from feelings and focus on the plan to rid the world of the beings that polluted it.

Ryo stood quickly as the front doors slammed open, reaching into a drawer behind him where he kept a weapon for times like these, and pointed it toward the only entrance. He could hear someone breathing heavily and bumping into things in the hallway leading to the living room, where he was now.

“Ryo!”

He felt his shoulders untense and the wariness fall off him in waves. He tossed the gun onto the table in front of him and sat down, seemingly unbothered by the time Akira came into view.

“Yes?” Ryo raised an eyebrow, heart slowly down from where it had been pounding in his chest just a second ago.

“Ryo, we need to talk. I need to tell you something!” Ryo scrunched his nose slightly because Akira was sweaty.

“Did you run here?” Ryo asked when a thought came to his head. Akira’s bike was here and Ryo hadn’t asked Jenny to pick him up.

“Yes,” Akira said finally getting enough breath to respond without heaving.

“If you wanted to come over I could have picked you up-”

“That’s not important right now!” Akira waved away his words. “What’s important now is you!”

Ryo looked at Akira. His hair was wild and there was a stain on the front of his shirt. He looked like a mess. It was equally charming and annoying that he didn’t need or bother to change before rushing over. “Me?”

“Yes, you and me and us,” he gestured between the two of them. “I can’t,” he started but shook his head and started again. “I’ve been thinking about what you told me and I talked to Miki and-”

“You told her?” Ryo felt his eye twitch. There were few things that irritated Ryo and that girl was certainly one of them.

“Yes, but I had too! How else was I supposed to figure this out?” Akira was frustrated, that was obvious, but Ryo couldn’t help but be difficult. 

“Figure what out? There is nothing to figure out.” He set his laptop back on his lap and that action made Akira groan.

“Yes there is! I can’t live in a world where I’m not with my child. I can’t abandon them. I won’t…” Akira finished softly and it almost melted Ryo. He had almost forgotten about Akira’s parent and how they left him behind. “I want to be there for them, I want to be there for you.”

Ryo could feel himself panicking again, he opened a random file on his laptop and pretended to read it. “I’m sure Jenny wouldn’t mind having you around, you could babysit or-”

“Ryo, look at me.”

Ryo stopped and looked up slowly. Akira had moved to stand in front of him, eyes hard with determination. 

“I want to keep this child. I want to keep this child with _you_.” His eyes softened and he smiled unsurely. There was a flash of fear in his eyes that Ryo caught, when he hadn’t responded fast enough to appease his nerves, but it was quickly replaced with a look that pleaded for him to hear his words.

“I don’t…” Ryo didn’t know what to say.

“We can do this,” Akira told him, smiling that smile that Ryo adored. “You and me and the baby, we can do this.”

And it was probably asking too much of him, he didn’t know the first thing about raising a child and neither did Akira, but Ryo would do anything for Akira, for his smile. Ryo would kill every child in the world if it was what Akira wanted. So raising one, birthing one, was nothing compared to what Ryo would do if Akira were to ask. If Akira wanted this together then Ryo would want this too. He couldn't imagine a life without Akira and maybe this would make it so he’d never have to.

“Okay,” he said like he'd just agreed to get pepperoni pizza instead of cheese and not like he'd just agreed to a lifetime of parenthood and unknowingly to him, an eternity unalone.

“Okay?” Akira looked hopeful.

“Yeah,” Ryo said. The _I'd do anything for you_ , was left unsaid but he hoped Akira heard it anyways.

Akira’s smile was big and bright, his eyes crinkling with how wide it was. He looked at Ryo like he put the stars in the sky but Ryo was dim and dull in comparison to Akira. If anything Ryo was the moon, only ever reflecting the light that beamed off of Akira. Akira was brilliant and bright, he was the sun and Ryo wanted nothing more than to gaze at it for the rest of his life.

He didn’t mind being blinded so long as Akira stayed by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part of this chapter is my favorite bc i'm a sucker for the one is the sun and one is the moon cliche lol
> 
> Btw I had an exam to study for this last week and I'm currently preparing for a veterinary externship so chapters might come a little slower, but I still really love writing this so hopefully not too slow!!!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ [k0zume](http://k0zume.tumblr.com)


	5. Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update, hope you enjoy this fluffy chapter!

“You’re having a baby.” The voice came out of nowhere and Ryo actually jumped, startled by the sudden noise so close to him. He turned quickly to his right to see that _girl_ leaning onto the opened car window, eyebrow raised and a small grin on her lips. He let out a huff of annoyance when he realized he’d been startled by a teenage girl.

“I’m not,” Ryo said almost defensively, but he tried to play it off as if the thought of talking to her bored him immensely. Which it would, if it didn’t irritate him instead. 

“Akira told me,” she started, eyebrows scrunched together. “About his condition and yours.” Condition was definitely not the word he would use to describe Akira being a demon or himself being pregnant with said demon’s offspring, but he didn’t comment on that. 

“Did he now.” He was surprised she had taken it so well. He had almost expected her to try to kill Akira or something along those lines. It irritated him more that she was seemingly more accepting than he’d imagined. 

“He did,” She replied looking into the interior of his car. She ran her fingers along the part of the glass that was still peeking out from where the window had been lowered and sighed heavily. “You’re going to be a part of our family soon. We really should be friends.”

He almost choked. “We really shouldn’t.”

“Hear me out,” she said. “You probably don’t know a thing about raising a child-”

“As opposed to you who does? You’re in high school. Just because you’re female it doesn’t mean-”

She shook her head quickly, continuing this game of not letting the other finish. “Not because of that. I have a little brother who I’ve helped watch as he grew up-” Ryo remembered her little brother. A monster of a child with less tact than Akira on a bad day. 

“I don’t want my child being raised like _that_ -”

“So you are having a child!” she exclaimed like she’d just won and Ryo cursed in his head because she had.

“And if I am?”

He grin softened and it looked nothing like Akira’s. Ryo felt his gut churn uncomfortably when she looked at his stomach. He was currently in a white sweater instead of his usual jacket and the small swell to his belly was evident through his clothing. He could probably blame it on being bloated but she would not believe him and he didn’t want to make a fool of himself.

“That’s amazing,” she said, smile widening as she opened the door and sat herself in the passenger seat.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Sitting,” she replied matter of factly. Ryo felt his eye twitch.

“I can see that. Why are you sitting in my car?”

She grinned again and made to fasten her seatbelt. “We’re gonna get to know each other.”

Ryo felt his other eye twitch as he heard the click of her seatbelt. She settled herself more comfortably and looked at Ryo with owlish eyes. “Well what are you waiting for? Let’s go to the mall!”

“I was supposed to be meeting Akira.” 

She waved away his comment and pulled out her phone. “I’ll text him, it’s fine, he won’t mind.” It was not Akira who would mind, he thought. He was starting to think maybe she had killed Akira and this was her way of getting an alibi. He supposed he appreciated that it gave him one too. “Do you not know where the mall is? Should I pull up the GPS?”

He glared at her and proceeded to start the engine. “I know where the mall is.” He found that he was actually relieved that he didn’t have to face Akira quite so soon after their talk.

“Great, let’s go!”

 

Going to the mall with Miki was… something else. She talked too much to people who tried to sell her things and laughed too much at things that weren’t very funny. She was nothing like the people that he had chosen to spend time with before. Not that he had chosen to spend time with her now either. It was both so easy and so difficult to talk to her. She was open about everything and he was, well, not.

“How did you meet Akira?” she asked after she had pulled him to an ice cream stand. His butterscotch ice cream was currently melting in his cup as she ate her own. How she had managed to convince him to buy a scoop, he couldn’t say. He didn’t even like butterscotch.

“He hasn’t told you?” Ryo asked, almost bitterly. Akira didn’t seem to have a problem with sharing information about him concerning other things.

“No,” she replied. “He did tell me you’re a professor in America. I’m curious how the two of you became friends.”

“We met a long time ago, as kids.” He wanted to add _before he met you_ but he decided against it when she grabbed his cup out of his hands and started eating his ice cream too instead of asking why he hadn’t eaten it himself.

“So you two are childhood friends.”

“Yes.” She hummed before stopping in front of a shop, grin widening on her face before turning to look at Ryo. He looked at her before looking up into the shop and felt himself freeze in horror.

“No,” he argued before she even opened her mouth to say anything.

Her grin only widened mischievously. “Yes,” she replied and pulled him into the most pastel store he’d ever laid his eyes on. Everywhere he looked there was tiny clothes and tiny furniture with tiny bears and tiny trains and other nonsensical tiny items on them. Miki picked up a pair of tiny shoes and cooed at the bows on the front. There were moms all around him with their children being dragged away from trying to play with the items on display. There was too much laughing and screaming from the children and he had a moment where he thought, if his child turned out like any of these, he’d kill it himself. He got a kick to the stomach and it brought him back to reality.

Miki grabbed a basket. “No,” he told her. “We are not doing this.”

“Why not?” She said as she placed the shoes she’d been eying into the basket. 

_It’s too soon_ he wanted to say but he actually didn’t know that for sure.

“You need to be somewhat prepared for when the baby comes and that includes having things,” she gestured widely to the racks of clothes around her.

“Those shoes are for toddlers.” She frowned down at the shoes in the basket before shrugging.

“But they’re cute,” she told him as if that was supposed to mean anything to him. She proceeded to fill the basket with clothing that she found adorable and nothing Ryo said dettered her from continuing to shop for the unborn child. Most of the clothing she grabbed was white and Ryo found it amusing that she included his personal preferences in clothing but when she grabbed another white sweater he rolled his eyes.

“I’m fairly certain babies are a mess. White clothing isn’t the best choice.”

She frowned slightly. “You're probably right. I just can't imagine you holding a baby in a bright color. Do you ever wear anything other than white?”

“I don't think that's any of your business.”

She looked at him funny. “I guess not, but doesn't it get boring?” 

“It does not.”

She shrugged. “Suit yourself.” She then grabbed the light blue sweater instead. That was slightly better. He couldn't blame her for the pastel atrocities that filled every rack and shelf in the shop.

 

His arms were full of bags that ranged from shoes to shirts to those weird onesie things with the flap on the crotch that disattached for easier diaper changes. Not that she's actually bothered to grab any diapers or baby powder or wipes or anything that was actually going to be useful for the first moments of a child. 

“Where should we put them? Do you have a spare room?” He proceeded to show her to one of the guest bedrooms and she grinned with thoughts of a nursery. It took him threatening to kick her out or physically kick her to get her to stop, but not before she grinned about picking up color swatches with Miko later in the week. 

He sighed when she made his way into his kitchen instead of going out the door, though he supposed he would have to give her a ride back eventually, no matter how tired of her presence he was.

“What are you doing now?” he asked, only slight annoyance in his voice because he hadn’t lost all pretenses yet.

“I’m going to cook!” She smiled as she opened his fridge and began pulling things out. She pulled out tomatoes, onions, spinach and other vegetables he hadn’t realized he even had in his fridge. Jenny must have gone grocery shopping. 

“Why?” he questioned, crossing his arms as she began opening every cupboard to see what was in them. She found a box of pasta and pulled that out before going back in search of something.

“Because you’re so skinny and Akira is worried,” she told him before going all bubbly when she found the pots and pans. Ryo felt a warmth spread down his spine before he shook himself out of it. 

“I’m not hungry.”

She paused in her movements to shoot him a grin. “You will be once you smell my cooking.”

He sighed again and sat himself at the island, grabbing his laptop on the way. He didn’t ask to be cooked for and he definitely wasn’t about to get himself dirty helping make a meal he didn’t want. She didn’t ask for help so he contently opened his laptop and proceeded to ignore what was happening in his scarcely used kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my veterinary externship is a lot more work than I had anticipated, but it's amazing! I don't have much free time but that doesn't mean I'm going on hiatus! Updates will just be a bit slower and random sorry!  
> I really liked writing Miki in this chapter so I hope her characterization is right lol 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment if you want, I love reading them ❤❤  
> Find me on tumblr @ [k0zume](http://k0zume.tumblr.com)


End file.
